


The Paradaise into the Hades. | Chris&Eva

by Nataliuzza



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: CHRIS SCHISTAD - Freeform, Chreva, EVA AND CHRIS, F/M, Mohnstad, Penetrator Chris, SKAM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliuzza/pseuds/Nataliuzza
Summary: Christoffer Scistad, best know as Chris, is one of of the most beautiful high school boys and, he is desidered by all the girls. Born on the first day of spring, he is the opposite of the delicate period mentioned above. Son of a mother who abandoned him when he was only five  and of a father too much addicted to his job, these are the events that have made him what he is today. A beautiful leaf fallen from a tree, that only a few good observers are able to see in that carpet of green happy leaves. And who knows, maybe this observer is more closer than our protagonist can imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**CHAPTER 1:**

 

**Saturday 12:23**

I wake up with the dazzling sunlight coming through the window of my room. It's almost lunch time but, today is Saturday so, I can take all the time I want, I think putting a foot out of bed. A throbbing headache is literally destroying me, but nothing that an aspirin can't fix. I wake up like this every Saturday,later and as a zombie, and all this is due to drunkenness of the previous night. The usual parties of the Penetrators, the usual girls. But school starts next week and that means more new girls to whom dedicate my precious time, so I can wake up more decently in the morning.

**The following Friday 03:00p.m**

*bip*

The sound of my phone distracts me from the school homework that I try to to complete for more than half an hour without any success, and this becomes the perfect excuse to stop staying on the books. I throw them with carelessly in the backpack, I disconnect the phone from the charger and I head to the kitchen opening the newly arrived message. It's from William,my bestfriend and my classmate.

_**William:** Ehi Friend! Don't pick me up tonight.Car is settled!_

Shot a sigh of relief before answering to the message

_**You:** Finally! See you later!_

The situation, since William had not the car due to a malfunction, was really degenerating. I couldn't bear having to do as a taxi driver even at three in the morning after that, following I do not know how many bottles of beer, the girl on duty that he had brought to bed was calling me to go get him before he do something stupid. It almost finished with a ring in front of the altar if I had not gone to pick him up in time. I decide to have a look on instagram and maybe remind everyone of the this evening party before going to prepare myself but the phone starts to go crazy. 1,2,5,6,9,15 notifications at once by a girl. I say girl? She is a crazy girl that put like at all my pics.

_**You:** Are you a stalker or something?_

I decide to send her a message and the answer wasn't long in coming.

_**evamohn2:** Funny! But,No. I'm not a stalker._

_*Noo! Sure that you aren't, I think to myself*_

_**You:** Are you coming to the party tonight?_

After all, from his Instagram profile, doesn't look bad, she's pretty. Despite the sweater I'm sure she have nice boobs. After all, it should be to my advantage. One more girl to add to my list and hook up tonight.

*beep*

The notification of new messages awakened me from my thoughts.

_**evamohn2:** I heard about it. Maybe I'll come._

_*She have heard about it? Is she serious? Anyone know the_ **Penetrators** _! And anyone know the_ ** Penetrators party ** _!*_

_**You:** Well... Fine, see you later!_

**At the party 9:22pm**

The loud music will not let me hear nothing of what the blonde-girl in front is saying but, taken off the second bottle of beer from the mouth, I nod, pretending to have understood. At the end, his speech is the last of my thoughts and after we hook up for more than five minutes I decided to liquidate she with the excuse to go out and take a little air.

_«No. Jonas. Are you with Ingrid true? Tell me. .»_

I hear someone sobbing and screaming on the phone and when I get closer I notice that is the girl of this afternoon, the crazy girl that blocked my phone with notifications.

 **«Hey little stalker! All right? .»** From his look, I would say that is the opposite. Does almost scared.

_*Chris,please, a bit of composure.*_

**«No. Nothing is right! »** She replies angry, betraying themselves with his own tears.

**«Ah l'amour, l'amour. What, the boyfriend doesn't give you straight? He betrays you? »**

**«I think these aren't your business. »**

**«Well ... »** I start to say, letting out the shit boy that is in me. **«Not even my photos were your business, and yet ... »**

**«Touché. »**

The little bit of light, given by the presence of the full moon, allows me to observe her figure. And she is even better up close, but she has the strangest hair I've ever seen, more strange than Williams hair. . They are long, but they are not the usual blond or brown hair, they are similar to orange, I think is a coppery.

_* Damn, Chris! Don't you will think of doing hairdresser? *_

They remind me a lot Pippi Longstockings hair, the hateful television series for children who my mom, when she was still with me and dad, forced me to see. 

_*But I'm a boy. *_

**«So ... How about go inside for a drink? Starts to get cold, and I don't think you should stay here and moping for, I don't know who is the boy in question. He's really a fool if leave a beautiful girl like you. »**

She hesitates before answering.

**«But if you don't even know me! Anyway okay. »**

**«But...»** I don't finish speaking when she's already entering into the house.

_*But why I meet all the strange girls, why!!*_

I make myself way through the crowd to reach the girl near the drink table, still hope to be able to bring at least one girl in bed by this evening, but she seems really a hard nut to crack. The only thing that goes in my favor? She's angry with her, I think, boyfriend. He hasn't told me if _"Jonas"_ is her boyfriend. But anyway, nothing can stop a girl from going to bed with a boy when she is disappointed and angry. Or at least, that according to my life theories.

**«Well..»**

**«Eva.»**

**«Well Eva, are you at first year true? And also your boyfriend, the one with whom you were fighting, is at first? »** I ask with my usual smirk on the face, that no one can resist.

 **«Yes to the both questions, and anyway no, we were not fighting.»** She replies putting almost pouted.

I bow my head to look better and she is really cute....And I really must hurry up to take her to bed because in less than an hour the party will end..

**«As you wish, however you should give up the first boys. They are still kids. »**

**«What supposed to mean? That you're better than him just because you're older?»** She asks defiantly and crossing her arms across his chest.

 **«Well, it's not that I'm aware of being better, I AM better.»** I say with conviction, looking into his eyes and passing my tongue over my lower lip.

_*Chris even if this move will not be able to take you somewhere tonight, you really have to recognize that you're very denied.*_

I shook my head to clear those thoughts and I go back to to focus on the girl in front of me.

 **«Idiot.»** She replies popping his tongue and turning to look over my figure.

_*Well, this idiot is trying to take you to bed from what exactly? Ah yes, forty minutes. And in your place, now, another girl would have jumped on me at least 8 times.*_

**«Eva, Eva, Eva ...»** I start to say approaching to her.

 **«What..What are you doing?.»** She asks alarmed, trying to get away.

But I saw how she reacted, her face took on almost the same color of her lipstick.

 **«Nothing that you wouldn't like...»** I say, continuing to pass the tongue on the lower lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris continues to insist with Eva, because he wants going to bed with her. But Eva doesn't want even kiss him, because she knows that he does not want anything else from her.

**«Eva, Eva, Eva ...»** I start to say approaching to her.

**«What..What are you doing?.»** She asks alarmed, trying to get away.

But I saw how she reacted, her face took on almost the same color of her lipstick.

**«Nothing that you wouldn't like...»** I say, continuing to pass the tongue on the lower lip.

**«Unless you don't go away I don't think I can really enjoy what are you doing. »**

_* I swear that if she let herself kiss right now, I kiss her by force. *_

I continue to look into her eyes, as I continue to get close to her, allowing our noses brush against. But even have time to realise the thing that ...

**«I..ehm..I have to go. »** She says, breaking his voice from the concern before heading to the door and go out with her blonde friend, leaving me alone and speechless.

**Saturday 12:31am, Chris House.**

It was never happened, before today, to go home after a party, without going to bed with a girl. This is certainly not one of the things to mark on my calendar, but that girl tonight was really unshakable, she even left me at the party like an idiot and without anything in return. Crazy things! What girl refuses the opportunity to spend time with Christoffer Schistad?

I'm in the bed staring at the white ceiling of my room from about 10 minutes when my phone starts to vibrate. I reach over to the nightstand where, about half an hour before, I had left the phone to change me, determined to find out who had the courage to disturb at this time and I see that on the screen there is a notification from facebook. The usual idiots of my drunk friends mentioning me in their stupid pictures. Remainder staring at the phone for two good minutes, and then, I open the Instagram Eva's chat without thinking.

I decided to write to Eva for no apparent reason, inventing one of the worst excuses that my mind could create.

_**You** : Stalker, no one taught you any manners? You don't know that you never have to abandons the person you're holding a conversation?_

I put my phone on my right, and with a grin on the face I await an answer that not long in coming.

_**evamohn2:** Don't call me stalker, or rather do not write me anymore._

_**You:** Aren't you already quite angry with your boyfriend? Why do you get angry with me too? You: And, just for let you know. I repeat to you that, you were the first to find me with all the like on Instagram,okay? I just took the opportunity to meet a nice girl like you :))_

_**evamohn2:** It wasn't me who put all the like on your instagram profile, was one of my friends. Stop write me... And don't tell anyone about this night..._

_*She also has the courage to be ashamed! For a kiss that there isn't even been! God!*_

_**You:** With "tonight" what you mean exactly?_

Christoffer had never known a girl so stubborn and so strange, no one ever refused to talk with him or kiss him, and that Eva Mohn seemed very determined to have nothing to do with guys like him.

_**evamohn2:** You know what I'm talking about ... PLEASE don't write me anymore. _

_**You:** And if I don't want? :))_

_**evamohn2:** Jesus! You're so stubborn and insistent._

_**You:** This is a "Yes, you can keep talking to me"? :))_

_**evamohn2:** I never said that. _

_**evamohn2:** You're so irritating and annoying!_

_**You:** Have you finished with all these adjectives? _

_**You:** Yes I know, I'm everything you want. But I'm also beautiful. Well, that it's obvious, I AM BEAUTIFUL!_

_**evamohn2:** You also have a huge ego, already can't stand you anymore! _

_**You** : Well, Is this a Yes?_

**evamohn2:** This is Good Night **Schistad**.

**You:** Good Nigh **Mohn**. :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.  
> You can also follow the story on wattpad. My nick is Ntaliuzza. Follow me on twitter and tell me what you think about the story (osnapitz_naty)

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE.  
> You can also follow the story on wattpad. My nick is Ntaliuzza. Follow me on twitter and tell me what you think about the story (osnapitz_naty)


End file.
